This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
To allow a user to direct a spray of fluid (e.g., water) exiting a faucet to a specific location, a faucet often includes a detachable spray head connected to an extendible/retractable hose. For example, the detachable spray head may be a pull-down faucet spray head connected to an end of a faucet spout. In this configuration, water moves through a hose contained within the faucet spout and exits the faucet through the pull-down faucet spray head. The pull-down faucet spray head may be pulled down a limited distance away from the end of the faucet spout.
In another example, the detachable spray head may be a pull-out faucet spray head. In this configuration, the pull-out faucet spray head and hose are not connected to an end of the faucet spout. Instead, water can be diverted from exiting the faucet through the end of the faucet spout to exiting the faucet through the pull-out faucet spray head. In a conventional pull-out faucet spray head, water typically cannot simultaneously exit through both the end of the faucet spout and the pull-out faucet spray head. The pull-out faucet spray head may be pulled up a limited distance away from its resting position.
In both examples, although detachable spray heads allow the user to direct the spray of water exiting the faucet to a specific location, the detachable spray head can be a challenge to move around a basin (e.g. a sink) due to the range of motion being limited by the hose to which the detachable spray head is connected. Specifically, a length of the hose or a rigidity of the hose may prevent a user from directing the spray to certain locations or bending the detachable spray head at certain angles. Moreover, an internal surface of the hose may accumulate dirt and grime over time while it is extended, and then the contaminants may accumulate within the faucet spout when the hose is retracted, making it difficult to maintain a desired cleanliness of the faucet.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantages.